OBEDIENCE
by VintageMistress
Summary: [SLASH, C.o.R] Riddick definitely wasn't going to remain in civilization, much less babysit a bloodthirsty army of zombies. However, his escape from society is nearly ruined when Vaako tries to stop him. A vicious battle for control ensues...
1. ESCAPE

**Warning:** Slash, male/male pairing 

My fanfiction archive: **www.broken-epiphany.net /impulse**

**OBEDIENCE - CHAPTER 1 - ESCAPE**

"You keep what you kill." 

The statement burned in Riddick's brain long after its echoes had faded into perfect silence. Every soldier in the room was holding his breath, waiting to see how the infamous Furian would react to this concession of power. He kept them waiting. They owed him a universe- for they'd taken his, Kyra. Time was a small payment in comparison. His eyes fell over her body, carefully laid beside the throne he was sitting on. After rising from his chair, Riddick leaned over and pulled Kyra's light frame into his arms. She had been bathed in the same light fragrance he remembered the seductive Necromonger wearing. The scent was all the more alluring, simply because it came from his Kyra. 

With her in his arms, he began to walk, muttering, "I'll kill the first one of you that moves." 

Knowing that his threat was not an empty one, nobody moved until the doors of the acropolis closed him out of their view. The soldiers relaxed, however Vaako called over them, "No one is to leave this building without permission from myself or Lord Marshal Riddick. One of you send word to the team in the air. No one is to leave this planet, shoot down anything that I don't authorize, _anything_." He followed after his superior, a frighteningly determined gleam in his eye. 

As he suspected, Riddick disappeared into a closeby hangar, still clutching the girl's body. Vaako speeded up to a run until he reached the hangar, where he carefully peeked inside. So far, the Furian was unaware of his presence, but Vaako would remain careful. He was bodily throwing soldiers out of one of the spacecrafts, and then he gently lifted Kyra's body from the ground and walked her inside. As Riddick had probably anticipated, the frightened soldiers split. They didn't even see Vaako, who was crouched in the shadows by the entrance of the hangar. 

He rose now and jogged to the spacecraft. Quietly as a cat, Vaako padded into the ship. He immediately found a shadowy hiding space among cargo boxes, which he ducked behind as the door to the ship closed automatically. When he felt the craft begin to taxi out of the hangar, he tiptoed into a corridor which led to the flight deck. There were doors leading into cabins on either side of him, as well as another hallway that led to a war room. 

A sudden scuffling coming from the flight deck caught Vaako's attention. Shadows moved beneath the door. Taking a step back, he pressed a button to open a cabin door and fled inside. It was dark, and he floundered, knocking something off the table. Cursing himself, Vaako huddled in a corner and gripped the blade at his side. The door to his cabin slid open. Rays of light stretched onto the floor in front of him and outlined Riddick's bulky frame in the doorway, though Vaako was still cloaked in shadows. That wasn't any help, considering his opponent could see in the dark, but he saw something on the floor... 

Once the door closed, Vaako was in pitch darkness. All he could see was a pair of shined-up eyes searching for him. 

"I said I'd kill the first one of you that moved. I guess I shoulda included anyone that followed me," spat Riddick. He took a step in Vaako's direction, a menacing shine glimmering in his stellar eyes. "Are you afraid of the dark?" 

Not bothering to answer, Vaako lunged to Riddick's side, his hand flailing in search of the thing he'd seen earlier. The Lord Marshal's foot connected with Vaako's side, and the man flung against the door of the cabin, but not before his hand had closed around his most valuable weapon- a flashlight. Fate was being kind to him. He kept it to his side as Riddick came at him, grabbing him by the collar of his armor and raising him against the wall. Vaako struggled, his free hand tight around Riddick's wrist. The dagger he'd carried was long forgotten, probably under one of the bunk beds. 

"What the Hell are you doing? Don't you have an army to babysit?" Riddick snarled in the man's face. "I thought my leaving that damned ship was a clear enough message to you, commander!" 

Grimacing, Vaako swung the arm holding the flashlight and decked Riddick on the side of the head with it. "_You keep what you kill_," he hissed. 

He tumbled to the ground, free hand flying immediately to his abused neck, but found his feet quickly enough and darted out of the cabin. Riddick was half a step behind him when he ran into the flight deck and spun around, flashlight aimed into Riddick's eyes. The effect was as Vaako desired. The Lord Marshal's eyes were so sensitive that he was temporarily blinded, and he took a step back as he let out a curse, a hand shielding his eyes. 

Vaako dashed to the controls and began punching buttons. They had not been taxing for long. An arm slung around Vaako's throat a second later, and a hand above his head threatened to twist his neck. 

"You came here armed with a flashlight and no reason for me to let you live. Biggest mistake of your life," Riddick rasped into Vaako's ear. He was moments away from putting the commander to his death, when a voice blipped over the radio system. 

"Spacecraft 213-B, this is the acropolis ordering you _off_ the runways," the speaker said. 

"The biggest mistake of my life was leaving you for dead on Crematoria," Vaako snarled, jabbing an elbow into Riddick's stomach and throwing the man backward. He pushed a button and spit out, "This is Commander Vaako, hold for authorization." 

"Yes, my lord," replied the mechanical voice. 

"You were a fool for thinkin' you could kill me," Riddick shouted. "Twice for comin' after me this time." 

"You knew I'd come after you," Vaako answered through gritted teeth. "I can't let you leave this place alive _and_ alone. It would be one thing if you were commanding the army, but there is a population millions wide waiting for _your_ orders." 

"Then I'm ordering you and your goddam army to fuck yourselves, got it?" 

Riddick swung at Vaako, but Vaako deflected the fist and launched his own into Riddick's gut. Seeming unperturbed by the blow, Riddick was about to charge at his opponent when the radio blipped again. 

"Acropolis to spacecraft 213-B, awaiting authorization." 

"The entire armada is going to come after this ship," Vaako said. "They have orders to follow and shoot down anything that dares leave without my authorization- even you." 

Eyes narrowed, Riddick walked over to the intercom. He hissed, "Get them off my neck, and maybe I'll let you live." 

"You'll kill me as soon as I give the word." 

"Sounds like a personal problem." 

Vaako's jaw twitched, and he pressed a button. "This is Vaako. Initiating protocol 1220 for spacecraft 213-B. Authorization has been granted." 

When the woman on the other side accepted his answer, Riddick asked, "The fuck is a protocol 1220?" He'd grabbed Vaako by the collar of his armor and pulled him close. 

"I'm required by the protocol to make a weekly report to the acropolis. If something goes wrong, say, I stop reporting, the entire armada will be after this spacecraft." 

"Tch, we'll be far from Helion Prime within the hour, Necro." 

"There are more tracking beacons hidden on this thing than even I know. You'd have to tear the ship apart beyond repair to destroy them all. Do you ever get tired of running, Riddick?" Vaako questioned, glaring. 

Growling, Riddick punched Vaako in the jaw, sending the man sprawling to the floor. 

"I don't know what your game is, but you're gonna make this a very hostile ride," he said, standing over Vaako. "I'm sure as Hell not going to let you waste me." 

"I didn't ask for permission," Vaako muttered. With that, Riddick dropped to the ground, as his feet had been kicked out from under him. Vaako pounced on top of him, clamping Riddick's arms down above his head. He admitted through gritted teeth, "It is not my intention to kill you, Lord Marshal." 

"You're doing a better job of convicing me otherwise. What exactly is it you want, commander?" was the angry reply. 

"Will you listen without attacking me for two minutes?" 

"Two minutes starting now," Riddick growled furiously. 

Vaako immediately rose and offered his superior a hand, which was ignored. Riddick got to his feet and stalked the flight deck, glaring viciously at Vaako. 

"I understand that you are not of the Necromonger faith..." 

"Damn right I'm not," Riddick interjected. "Bright idea putting me in charge of all of you." 

"...but when I say, 'You keep what you kill,' I mean it. The entire army is at your feet." 

"And I. Don't. Want it," the man roared, scowling hard at Vaako. 

"That's not how it works, Lord Marshal. We must follow you or kill you, _that is our way_," Vaako impressed gravely. 

"Then find another way, because I ain't gonna babysit a bunch of converts, and who's gonna ghost me? You?!" He snickered maniacally. "Funny, very funny." 

"We can lead you to the Underverse, lord. It is a place you could not imagine- Even your Kyra had a wish to see it." 

Her name lighted a fire in Riddick's veins. His hand lashed out and grabbed Vaako by the neck. He warned, "Don't go there. I don't care who comes after me, I'll kill you in ways _you_ couldn't imagine." 

Despite the hand around his neck, Vaako dared, "I believe...she used...the word...perfect..." 

As the commander expected, Riddick's hand tightened painfully around his neck before dropping. Vaako inhaled ashthmatically, but continued, "And it is. Miracles happen there. Powers beyond your wildest dreams can be yours, Riddick..." And now for the clincher, he fixed the Lord Marshal with a serious look. "There may even be a way...for Kyra..." That was all he was brave enough to say. The implications would be enough for Riddick. 

"How do you know her name?" came a quiet question. Riddick was now leaned calmly against the wall of the flight deck, staring out of the window at Helion Prime. 

Vaako lowered his eyes. "She...The men found her on the ship...They tried to..." 

At this, Riddick's head snapped in Vaako's direction, and there was a fire burning in his eyes. 

"I did not let them touch her. She...stayed with me..." 

"If you touched her-" Riddick exploded. 

"I am _loyal_ to my wife," Vaako explained, as though that settled everything. 

"You just tried to kill your superior officer back there, and you expect me to think you're a loyal man?" snickered the Furian. "Excuse me if I'm not convinced." 

After a moment's reflection, Riddick asked, "Why would you try to kill the other guy, but let _me_ lead the army?" 

"_He had weakness_," Vaako answered. Then, slowly, "You have none." 

"Don't you forget it. Get this ship off the ground. That's an order," he said, and then he left Vaako alone on the flight deck. 

END 

Another plug for my slash fanfiction archive: www.broken-epiphany.net /impulse 


	2. RETURN

**Warning:** Slash, male/male pairing 

My slash fanfiction archive: **www.broken-epiphany.net /impulse**

**dalpin crage** - It's good to know I'm not the only one who had some kinky thoughts about those two ;) Thanks. 

**Unholy Trinity** - And _you_ made _my_ day. For a moment, I was really starting to wonder if I was the only person who saw Riddick and Vaako as the obvious slash couple. Thanks a lot :) 

**Isskar** - Glad to be of service! I went on a hunt for Riddick/Vaako fanfiction before I began OBEDIENCE, and was really surprised not to find anything :( I suppose it's just 'cause the movie is still fairly new, still being in theaters and whatnot. I hope the pairing amasses a following though. Thanks for your comments. I think you might like this chapter a little more, if the interplay in the last one was pleasing to you. 

**OBEDIENCE - CHAPTER 2 - RETURN**

Spacecraft 213-B departed from the planet Helion Prime without a hitch. However, Riddick had neglected to give Vaako orders concerning where to go, so the commander was merely circling the outskirts of the Helion system until Riddick made a decision. 

Normally, Vaako would have asked Riddick instead of waiting, but when he searched for the man, he found him in the cargo hold, where he was locking Kyra's body into a cryo-tank. He stayed there for a long time, too, and Vaako thought it would be somewhat suicidal to disrupt Riddick. 

As he settled back into his seat on the flight deck, Vaako wondered exactly who the girl was. While he found out her name on the trip back from Crematoria, that was all the information she would give. He remembered very clearly the way she grieved. It seemed as though any minute she would begin to sob, but the tears never came. Vaako sort of...admired that type of strength in a non-Necromonger female. 

However, that didn't change the fact that she was _dead_ and that her death was putting Vaako's army in jeapordy. Riddick obviously blamed the Necromongers for the loss of his Kyra, and for that reason he refused to lead them. Vaako didn't exactly blame him, but he _needed_ Riddick to either accept his position or die. But nothing was happening. Thus, the army was locked in a complete standstill, unable to make a move because its leader refused to voice any orders. 

Gritting his teeth, Vaako considered slaying Riddick for the umpteenth time. It might be an easy job...In his sleep, or even _right now_, when he was so trapped in mourning over Kyra. His hands tightended around the arm rests. He would enjoy killing Riddick more than any of his other conquests, simply because of the humiliation the Furian had caused him. 

But the man had no weaknesses, and for this reason Vaako couldn't, or maybe wouldn't, take the risk. Riddick had the potential to be the army's most powerful leader, and Vaako felt that his genius might even lead them to the Underverse. Everything the commander had ever desired since conversion seemed within his grasp- if only Riddick would accept his position! And because of that "if only," the Underverse never felt so far away. 

"Why are we still in the Helion system?" 

Riddick's voice startled Vaako, especially since the commander had just been contemplating killing him. He flinched as he sat up in his chair and explained, "You never named your destination, Lord Marshal." 

"I want to see this Underverse of yours," Riddick declared, sliding into a chair beside Vaako. The commander nearly cracked a smile. "But since you have no idea where it is, get me to Crematoria." 

Wincing inwardly, Vaako punched a new set of numbers into the navigation system. Riddick raised an eyebrow at him, surprised and pleased that Vaako didn't question this decision. He found it odd that he had no objections returning to Crematoria, a planet which nearly killed him and his unit, but he decided the less questions Vaako asked, the better. 

After a long moment of silence between them, Vaako asked quietly, "Who was she?" 

Knowing Vaako spoke of Kyra, the Furian genuinely considered the question before he remembered who he was speaking with. 

"None of your business," Riddick replied. Again, he was met with quiet obedience. If the rest of the Necromongers were as subservient as the commander appeared to be, maybe leading them wouldn't be as bothersome as Riddick first guessed. Still, it wasn't a responsibility he wanted. After some reflection, he considered another option. 

"Could the army be disbanded?" he asked, glancing at Vaako out of the corners of his eyes. 

For the first time, Vaako showed an outward reaction to Riddick. His eyes widened just slightly, and what little color his ashen complexion held drained. 

"Lord Marshal, that could have dire consequences..." 

"Explain." 

"Citizens that had to be converted by force are merely drones," he said. "They know nothing but violence. To set them free would be like unleashing rabid animals upon the universe. If you thought your predecessor was ruthless, consider mindless men who have been trained as assassins and feel no pain." 

"Isn't that what you are?" Riddick asked, his eyes watching Vaako carefully. 

Now the commander's eyes narrowed, and his jaw twitched. Riddick received no answer. It was interesting to see Vaako angry, especially since it was obvious he was going through great pains not to look at his superior. Specifically to unnerve his subordinate, Riddick turned in his chair and eyed Vaako intently. 

"How did your wife do it?" 

"...do what?" Vaako asked after a moment's hesitation. His eyes were locked forward, as though he wished to burn holes into the glass windows before him. 

"Convince you to assassinate the Lord Marshal. You were too well converted to think of that idea on your own," Riddick said. "I'm surprised you didn't turn her in for conspiracy yourself." 

For the first time, Vaako glanced at Riddick. "Make no mistake: the thought crossed my mind. But she was able to see Lord Marshal's weakness before I did." 

Riddick shrugged. "Your wife was impatient. He woulda named you his successor eventually." 

Vaako nodded. "Yes, but the situation was more dire than that." He looked at Riddick with something akin to a glare, though not so overt as that. "I was rewarded for slaying you, yet you were still alive. The Lord Marshal would have never let me live. It was kill, or be killed." 

"And you took the former option. I did once, too...Only they put me in a slam," Riddick said, a hint of either bitterness or amusement in his voice. 

The other man raised an eyebrow, just slightly. He had almost forgotten that Riddick was convict and wondered about his escape, but Vaako did not ask about it. _Obedience without question, loyalty until Underverse come_. Though he was finding it very difficult not to have questions when his superior was so shrouded in mystery. 

The rest of the trip to Crematoria was spent in frosty silence, and neither man slept.

* * *

"Careful," Vaako warned anxiously. 

"Sit back," Riddick ordered, tapping buttons on the control panel. 

"Lord Marshal, the angle-" 

"_Sit back!_" he roared, rising from his own seat just a little. An alarm system sounded, confirming the commander's fears. 

Vaako bit the inside of his cheek to keep from exclaiming, but it didn't work. "The angle is suicidal, Lord Marshal!" He quickly entered a new set of numbers into the navigation system. The alarm system shut off, but now Riddick was shouting. 

"We're not gonna make it like this, now sit the fuck back and let me land the damn ship!" 

"You don't know what you're doing-" 

"And you don't know who you're messin' with, kid," Riddick replied as he adjusted the ship's numbers. It lurched forward, and both men had to grab onto their seats to keep from flying forward. They appeared to be diving into the planet at 90 degree angle. Vaako's eyes widened as they nosedived toward the ground. The seat belt was straining under his weight, which threatened to fall forward and crash the glass windows. Acting purely on instinct, he reached out and punched a couple of buttons to set the ship right horizontally. 

Riddick roared, "Who's driving here?!" 

The ship righted itself and Vaako breathed again, but Riddick was furiously undoing his work. It seemed to be too late, when suddenly the ship dropped into a valley and Riddick did a sharp, nightmare turn. The side of the ship clipped a wall of the crevice, bouncing them into a turbulent ride. The spacecraft was speeding into a hangar. Pulling on a lever, Riddick activated air breaks and landing gear. They came to a screeching halt, nearly slamming into the back wall of the hangar. 

"You picked the _wrong time_ to start questioning me, commander!" Riddick shouted as he stood. Vaako rose and followed after Riddick, spilling an apology. Riddick spun on his heel and faced Vaako. He hissed, "Who is in charge of this damn ship?" 

Swallowing his pride, Vaako consented, "You are, Lord Marshal." 

Through gritted teeth, Riddick said, "Don't fuckin' forget." 

They exited into extreme heat, which both of the men remembered bitterly. They had not been walking long before a fine sweat covered Riddick's body, and Vaako found himself wiping his forehead. Riddick led them underground, into the prison. 

"This is...a prison?" Vaako quizzed. 

"One of the few triple max slams left in the system," Riddick informed. As they loaded onto a rail car, he advised, "Keep your head down." The memory of killing Toombs' fifth man came back to him, and he couldn't help but smirk. Vaako saw and thought it was a slightly ominous gesture. He kept his head down. 

The ride was short enough, taking them to the command chamber of the prison. And there, Riddick was unsurprised to see just the man he'd come for. 

Toombs spit out the water he'd been drinking when Riddick walked through the doors, followed by a man dressed in Necromonger armor. 

"Well I'll be damned," Toombs declared, standing. "If it isn't everyone's favorite slick shit killer." If he thought he had even the slightest chance of surviving, he would have killed Riddick then and there. Staying locked between a pair of dogs from hell was worse than most of his nightmares, and he had the shit knocked out of him by prisoners once he managed to get free. But it only took a couple 'accidents' before the convicts unanimously decided to put Toombs in charge. 

"Hello Toombs," Riddick said in that slow way of his. "You should try looking a little more grateful. I _am_ here to rescue you, after all." 

"Nevermind that I wouldn't need rescuing if it wasn't for you," Toombs spat. "What do you want?" 

Riddick jerked his head in Vaako's direction, who had remained silent. "The commander and I are searching for a place…Mercs tend to have a good sense of direction, so I thought, why not check in on everyone's favorite dysfuctional mercenary? And here I am." 

"Screw you, Riddick. I ain't helpin' you even if you kill me for it," Toombs replied, flicking his cigarette at the Furian. "Who the hell do you think you are-" 

As though it meant nothing, Riddick shrugged and turned around, beckoning for Vaako to follow him. They returned to the rail car and were about to take off when, as Riddick expected, Toombs came running after them. 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" 

"My business here is through, Toombs," Riddick declared. He pulled a switch, about to start the rail car up. Toombs hopped in just before it took off, fumbling to fasten his seatbelt before the speed of the car sent him flying. 

"Maybe I could point you in the right direction," Toombs admitted. 

Riddick smirked. "Knew you'd see it my way." 

Vaako took this opportunity to size up the newcomer. He had a tall, lanky frame and an ugly scar over his right eye. It amused Vaako to think that this man had ever dared pursue Riddick. By the way Toombs seemed so bitter, Vaako guessed the mercenary had failed pretty miserably. 

When they boarded the ship, Riddick used a sensor on the ship's outside to detect the temperature. 

"We got a couple of minutes before the sunrise. Let's get movin'!" Toombs called. 

Riddick snickered. "I forgot to tell you: I'm in charge. Now strap yourself in before this ride gets rough." 

Vaako was just about to suggest waiting a day before leaving when Riddick turned and faced him, holding a finger to the man's lips. "Ah, ah, ah. Who's flying this ship?" 

To Riddick's surprise, Vaako's ashen cheeks flushed oh-so-slightly. 

**END**

**A/N:** I think this chapter went more smoothly than the last. Now we've got Toombs tagging along. He's something of a plot device, but his character is rather easy for me to write, especially in comparison to Vaako. I think to be 100% in character he would have to be silent _the entire fanfic_, a few "Yes, Lord Marshal" and "No, Lord Marshal"-s aside. Though I suppose if I turned it into a PWP, that wouldn't be a problem... 

**[EDIT 6-24]** Just added in a horizontal rule where my divider wouldn't show up. **[/EDIT]**

My slash fanfiction archive: **www.broken-epiphany.net /impulse**


End file.
